Check the Janitor's Closet
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: VERY EXPLICIT LEMON/ Kid and Chrona are skipping lunch again, but where could they be? "Check the janitor's closet!" Black*Star suggested with a dirty smirk.


**Check the Janitor's Closet**

_**A/N: **__Good lord I am a pervert, but I guess being perverted is just part of the fanfiction writer life style, right? _

_I'm surprised at how sexual my ideas are, since I'm the most conservative virgin girl you'll ever meet. Luckily I am actually old enough to write stuff like this so I don't feel that guilty. _

_Anyway, I understand that I have so many other things to be working on (new chapters, a few drabbles, another lemon, school, etc.) But this idea has been nipping at my brain for a while and it won't go away unless I write it._

_So here is the product of my dirty mind. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Warning: This fanfic contains **__**graphic sexual material**__** and anyone who feels uncomfortable about things like that are encouraged to leave now. I get very detailed and am not afraid to use certain sexual aspects, remember that. You have been warned.**_

_**This fanfic takes place in the S.E. Anime universe and about two to three years have passed.**_

* * *

"Um, Kid, are-are you sure it's okay for us to be h-here?'"

"There is really nothing to worry about my dear-" his sentence was cut off when he let out a small hiss in reaction to the attention he was getting, "-n-no one will interrupt us."

Chrona didn't answer back and instead kept on doing what she's been doing for the last minute or so, running her hands up and down Kid's hot, hard shaft as she knelt on the floor and he leaned against the wall.

The young couple, to Chrona's confusion, was currently enjoying each other in Shibusen's Janitor's Closet. She wondered why Kid would pick such a small place to do this, as she could think of three reasons why they could (and really should) be somewhere else.

One: She hated cramped places and Kid knew this. Two: Her 'room' was right in the school; they could do it there like they normally did. And three: they were doing it during school hours, in the janitor's closet where the chances of anyone walking in on them were pretty high. Even Chrona, while a bit slow and naive, could see that one major flaw.

Chrona didn't really _hate_ the situation; she enjoyed it when she made Kid happy regardless of the method. But at the same time she didn't like it. She just couldn't deal with it if someone happened to open the door and see her pleasuring Death the Kid. Word will spread and she would be the center of attention, something she dreaded.

Yet, strangely enough, the idea of them getting caught made the heat that usually pooled between her thighs much stronger and she felt herself needing pleasure of her own. She oh so wanted Kid to satisfy the need.

"Mmmm-"

That small groan he let out reminded her that right now fulfilling Kid's needs was her main priority.

Normally Kid would immediately have her out of her dress by now, but Chrona could only assume that because they had such limited time (it was Lunch after all), the two of them would just have to settle for this.

Chrona, feeling her face heat up to high temperatures- mainly because of the situation, her excitement, and the sight of Kid's erection-, continued to run her hands over the hard member. This was only the second time she has done this, so she was still embarrassed since she still couldn't deal with the idea of touching something so private. And what _else_ she had to do with it in her hands still made her nervous. But she really wanted to do it, just for Kid's sake. She could learn to deal with it.

She gave the spongy yet rather firm dick a slight squeeze, causing a growl of some sort to escape from her lover's mouth. The size of his manhood amazed her in a sense since she never thought they could be so big- though really Kid's the only one she has seen, and from the looks of things he will remain the only one (Not that she minds).

With the time they had, Chrona understood that she had to go ahead, suck up her fear, and give Kid what he wanted so badly.

Holding the erection steady with both hands, she leaned her mouth in closer. A shy tongue that barely left the mouth licked the 'head' (what a strange name for the top part), and she could feel Kid nearly flinch at the contact. Chrona then made her way to actually placing a small kiss on it before gently suckling. He let out a series of growls and moans at this, as if he was trying to hold in the sounds of ecstasy.

She couldn't handle how the place between her thighs became hot and sticky.

* * *

"Hey Soul,"

Maka tapped the shoulder of her rather lazy boyfriend to get his attention. Soul, not bothering to look up from his lunch, merely responded with an annoyed and muffled "Hm?" as he continued chewing his food.

"Have you seen Chrona anywhere?"

Soul swallowed, "Not since lunch started,"

"And Kid?"

"Same thing,"

Maka frowned at his rather blunt answers, her emerald eyes becoming focused on the food filled plate before her that she was too irritated to touch. "Is something wrong Maka?" asked Tsubaki.

"She's just worked up about Kid and Chrona, nothing new," Soul answered for his meister, eyeing her with amusement. "Oh come on," Liz shook her head at the young girl's worries "they've been dating for almost two years. I thought by now you would have trusted Kid with her."

"I _do _trust him," Maka firmly claimed, "It's just that…Something feels a bit off…"

An obnoxious gulp interrupted the pigtailed meister, which was followed by an equally obnoxious voice. "They're probably just making out somewhere," Black*Star suggested, before he stuffed a whole bread loaf into his mouth. Patty erupted in laughter at the way his cheeks puffed out.

"Don't put that image in my head," Maka groaned, rubbing her forehead, the thought of her innocent best friend being put into such a position by Kid making her frustration worsen.

Swallowing the loaf, Black*Star continued to talk. "It's not like this is the first time they've done it."

"They do seem to have become more romantic than usual," Tsubaki pointed out nervously, hoping what she said won't push any of Maka's buttons.

"And they've been spending nights all alone together lately~" Patty giggled evilly.

A dirty grin formed on Soul's face. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Kid got her in bed already-" CHOP!

Maka slammed her hardbound book dead center into Soul's head, not liking where he was going. Liz laughed, "Come on Maka, it's not like you haven't done it yet."

The scythe meister's face lit up like a bright tomato and she quickly denied the pistol's words. "Wha-what are you trying to say!"

Soul, recovering from the Maka Chop, playfully took hold of one of Maka's pigtails with his fingers and played with a few strands. "It's uncool to be in denial, Maka." She growled in response, slamming her hands against the table as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to go look for them," was all she had to say to her friends before she walked away, her face practically painted red.

"Check the janitor's closet!" Black*Star suggested with a dirty smirk, causing him to receive questioning looks from his weapon. "Black*star, what's with that face?" Tsubaki suspiciously asked, only for an idea to sink in.

"Y-you don't think-" The poor girl's face lit up just as bright a red as Maka's. Black*Star, Soul, and Patty all started to snicker.

"He's probably just joking Tsubaki," Liz assured her, "there is no way Kid would do something like that."

* * *

'_Oh god,' _

Kid let out a small moan, absolutely loving the feeling of Chrona's mouth around his hard cock. Normally he wouldn't dare to ask for such a pleasure ever since the first try, fearing that by putting her in such a position he made her feel demeaning, but it seemed that Chrona was willing to do it again and he could never deny her.

The shinigami didn't know what exactly possessed him to take Chrona with him to such a little room, but he kind of blamed it on his race's natural instincts, though really he did it out of mere desire than anything else. For many days now the couple haven't been able to have much alone time, and lately Kid has been having this strong urge to just touch her bare skin once more. True she comes over to Gallows Mansion and even spent a few nights with them, but it was kind of hard to do _anything _with Liz and Patty spoiling the mood. But today was differant. Today he finally said "screw it" and took her with him to a place where most likely no one would find them, and that place happened to be the janitor's closet.

Kid used one hand to try and keep himself balanced, though the only thing he could use to hold himself up was one of the many unorganized shelves, something he should really attend to right after they were done. His other hand was running itself through softness that was Chrona's now symmetrical pink hair in a comforting manner, as if he was assuring her that what she was doing was indeed working.

This was only her second blowjob, but dear god she was talented. She knew how to work her hands up and down his shaft, probably due to her many years of sword training. The way her mouth worked was just incredible. Her tongue shyly stuck out as she hesitantly licked up the stiff member, the little nibbles she was leaving driving him crazy. If that wasn't enough, whenever she took him into her mouth, the wave of erotic pleasure that surged through his body made him let out husky yet soft moans of satisfaction and lust, but quickly that ended whenever she pulled back out of fear. But he didn't mind. Some may think that Chrona's shy and frightened nature would make her a horrible lover, but on the contrary, for Kid it is what adds to her charm and is one of the reasons why he simply adores her.

"Mmmm," Kid let out an erotic purr when Chrona once again started sucking. Unconsciously he thrust his member further into her mouth, out of desperate need to have the pleasurable, moist heat engulf it all the way. When Chrona let out a muffled cry of surprise at that sudden action, Kid instantly regretted what he just did.

"S-sorry," He breathlessly apologized, half-lidded golden eyes staring down at her. The pinkette didn't say anything and merely stared back at him with adorable blue eyes before she continued pleasuring him with her mouth. Chrona must have caught on to what Kid wanted for now she was trying to take him in as deep as she could, causing her Shinigami boyfriend to start freaking out, despite his pleasure-clouded mind.

"C-Chrona-ah-y-you don't-ngh-" His words fell and he was left speechless when waves of ecstasy washed over. In-out-in-out-in-out- that was the steady rhythm that Chrona had going with her mouth. His panting became rough and uneven as he watched her do this. The sight of her face, which was dark with blush, and the way her half-lidded blue eyes were clouded with pleasure was just driving him closer to the edge.

Chrona had learned from last time to try and use both her hands and mouth to work him up. She, of course, was still a bit clumsy but that didn't stop her attempts from feeling so goddamn good.

"God….Ch-Chrona-" Kid moaned with elation as a powerful feeling was starting to build up below. He was going to cum soon, that was certain, but he knew better than to just release when she had him in her mouth. Chrona was still sensitive and he didn't want to make her more shaken up than she already was.

But dear lord he was getting closer and closer, the feeling could not be fought and holding back just made it worse.

The moment came when Chrona, probably a bit tired, released him and just continued to work her hands as her mouth nibbled on the tip. No real thought was given; all he needed to do was let go.

"Ch-Chrona- damn it-"

He let out a long, lustful moan as he came. He was leaning his head back against the wall as his back arched slightly, his legs shaking a bit, eyes clenched as he enjoyed the burning sensation of ejaculation. Chrona, while experiencing this once before, was startled when the white substance spurted out and covered her face. Kid, too relaxed to really pay attention to anything now, could somewhat hear her say something around the lines of 'I-I can't deal with this- it's so sticky-'. He could only smile at her innocent nature.

"K-Kid- are you okay?"

Regaining a bit of control, Kid smiled down at his lover, finding the sight of her face covered with his cum a real turn on. It didn't help that he didn't feel that satisfied either. Don't get him wrong, that was amazing, but he needed her more now.

"Just perfect," He kneeled down to the best of his ability so that they were at eye-level before placing his lips against hers, a kiss that was sweet and chaste. Stopping for oxygen, Kid's half-lidded eyes stared into her own, making her feel intimidated because he was just so…Alluring.

"I love you, Chrona," Kid spoke those truthful words before once again kissing her, this time in a rather hungry matter. He had taken notice to how she was shaking and also trying to keep her legs together as much as possible, a sign that she needed relief of her own. Kid, of course, quickly obliged.

Taking her shoulders and pushing her down onto the floor, Kid could feel his exposed member become hard again as the temperature in the room became hot. "K-Kid-" Chrona had tried to say something in between the kiss, but was quickly silenced when he just crushed his lips against hers.

As tongues fought for dominance, Kid snuck a hand down and now was pulling up Chrona's long dress. "Let me show you just how much I love you,"

* * *

"Chrona, Kid, are you guys here?"

Maka peeked into Crescent Moon's classroom in search of her friends. All she saw in there was Kilik and Ox with their respective partners, and they claimed to not have seen either of them since lunch started. Disappointment and aggravation were understatements to how Maka was feeling right now.

"Where else could they be?" She asked herself, trying to think of places where the two could be together. Normally when they were planning to be alone, Chrona would tell her where exactly they were going. Most of the time it was the library or one of the many balconies, but Maka checked both and they were nowhere in sight.

'_Check the janitor's closet!'_

Black*Star's words rang through her head. The meister had no idea where the loud assassin would get such a ridiculous thought. The janitor's closet….Really, Black*Star? Maka has been there before since often a teacher would ask her to retrieve something, and she knew it was the most unromantic destination. One: that place was always empty since the janitor only cleans at night. Two: It was really small due to all the clutter, and the mess in there would surely give Kid a heart attack. And three: What would they be doing in there anyway? There are many other places to make out in the school (not that Maka and Soul would know…).

Maka groaned and look at the school clock. "I still have a good twenty minutes before lunch's over. Maybe I'll try the library again. I hope Kid isn't doing anything too stupid with her…"

* * *

Chrona let out an ecstatic cry as she lay on the cold floor, the hard surface feeling strange on her slightly exposed body but she quickly forgot about it. Her panties were discarded rather quickly, Kid commenting on how "wet" she was, but she didn't understand what he meant, but that didn't matter. Right now, the only thing she wanted to deal with was the way Kid's fingers worked magic on her.

Her dress was rolled up, as neatly as it could, high, exposing the good half of her lower regions. Normally she would die of embarrassment to be in such a position, but Kid never said anything against her and merely complimented on how 'wonderful' and 'symmetric' her body was.

"Ah-" Chrona's legs twitched a bit and she almost closed her thighs together when Kid touched what felt like a nub of some sort. She could feel him rub a finger over it, sending a strange sensation throughout her body. Involuntarily she arched her back up, as if she was silently begging for Kid to continue to touch her there. It was a good thing that Kid was using his other hand to hold her down. She still had no idea what was going on or how he does it, but it felt good.

"Do you like that my dear?" He asked her in a low, husky tone, staring at her with those eyes that she found hypnotizing. Chrona could only respond with a whimper as he continued to rub. She could feel his fingers move around a bit, sliding down until they reached a certain place.

She knew what was coming but that didn't change her reaction.

When he slowly pushed at least one finger inside her, it drove her stark crazy. Every time he took it out he made sure he got back in deeper. With each pump she let out a moan, enjoying the electric feeling. It only got better when he slipped in a second finger and his pumping action sped up.

"K-Kid-ah-ah-"

Her boyfriend once again kissed her, his tongue quickly entering her mouth and running itself along her own. She was beginning to get loud, and the room wasn't exactly sound proof. But really, should they care?

As the wet appendages fought, trails of saliva forming at the edge of their mouths, Kid continued to move his soaking fingers faster, making sure he was deeper each time. He would have tried inserting a third finger, but not only is that asymmetric but Chrona could only handle so much.

They stopped kissing when Chrona had to let out a pleased cry. Kid saw this as his queue to remove his fingers. Chrona just continued to lay there as she tried to deal with the unsatisfied feeling, only for her to jump when a familiar hot, wet sensation took over the spot between her legs.

"Ah-ah-ah-" Chrona let out a series of pleasurable cries, finding the feeling of his tongue licking her like this to be just amazing. He clearly knew what spots to hit, licking the area where his fingers once were only to slowly, and teasingly, move up and lick the nub. Hot waves surged through her body as he breathing became just as ragged as Kid's. Something was building up and it was almost painful, and yet it was incredible.

She didn't really know what to do in a position like this. On one hand she really wanted Kid to continue, to lick her and make her have this strange, hot sensation again and again. But on the other hand she knew that they just had to stop, less they want to be found by whoever needed the room.

To be caught like this, she just couldn't bear the thought.

"K-Kid-ah-" She called out for him, causing him to disappointingly stop his work and look up at her. "Is something wrong Chrona?"

"I-I-we have-we have to get back-" She tried to talk in between hot pants, her mind clouded with ecstasy, "-what if someone finds us- like this?"

His response was merely an amused smile and a small chuckle, confusing her. He moved up again and gave her another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could to his body. Chrona tried not to let out a cry when she felt his erection, sticking out from the zipper hole in his pants, against her. It was hot and hard and she knew where it would be going if they continued.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kid assured her. She was surprised he could still talk without stuttering, seeing as his face was red and sweaty and he was panting rather hard. The way his manhood was swollen and how sensitive it was clearly showed just how much he needed her.

"B-but-"

"No one will come in. It's only us,"

He stroked her hair lovingly, this action contrasting to the rather devious smile forming on his lips. "Although, if you are really worried about being found, we might as well get this over with quickly, correct?"

Kid reached down and ran a sneaky finger over her exposed lower region, causing her to shiver at the touch. "Kid…" She moaned out, giving into him, placing her hands over his black jacket and unconsciously unbuttoning it. Assisting her with getting it off and even with unbuttoning a bit of his white dress shirt, Kid was planning on getting rid of some of his clothing anyway since the room was unbearably hot. And if he was going to expose, some, then so should she.

The shinigami used his other hand to pull up the other half of her dress, putting it at her collarbone so that her undeveloped chest was seen. She wasn't as flat as she used to be, since she has been eating more than she was with Medusa who refused to feed her at times, but hers were no bigger than Maka's. They were probably even smaller. Not that it mattered to Kid, he found her tiny breasts to be adorable and the symmetry was perfect.

He couldn't help but to stare at her nipples which were pink and hard, and just so inviting. Moving downward, Kid took her right breast into his mouth as he used his hand to massage her other. He nibbled, sucked, and licked the small mound of skin, enjoying the way her sweaty body tasted like lavender and also the way she cried out his name.

Kid could tell she was going to hit climax very soon, and he wanted to make sure that when she did it would be outstanding. Releasing her breast, he moved their bodies until they were a comfortable position, wrapping her legs around his hips as he readied himself for penetration.

Despite the fact that his thoughts were more focused on pleasuring Chrona, he could feel his lover's uneasy wavelength, worried about the door suddenly opening and their actions being exposed. Kid leaned down one more time to place a reassuring kiss on her lips. He understood that this probably wasn't the smartest place to make love, but he had no other choice.

And really, while he wouldn't admit it, he found the worry about someone catching them to make the situation even more erotic.

I assumed they had a good twenty to ten minutes before class continued, and that was good enough for him. He would try to make her cum in eight.

And without any warning, he thrust his hard member into her soaking wet entrance.

* * *

"Maybe you should listen to Black*Star, Maka," Soul, who showed up just a minute ago to accompany her, advised his meister as they walked down the halls of Shibusen.

"And since when was listening to Black*Star a good idea?" Maka raised a brow at him, annoyed that he wasn't helping her one bit in her search. Soul shrugged, "You'll never know. The boy's an idiot but he knows his street stuff."

"You boys are unbelievable. You're always thinking of the most perverted things,"

"Being sexist is uncool Maka,"

"Shut up,"

Soul smirked at her rather stubborn attitude, taking her hand and forcing them to stop for a bit. He pulled her closer to his body and pressed his forehead against hers. "Maybe we should stop looking and just follow Kid and Chrona's lead?"

"S-Soul this isn't the time," Maka glared, attempting to fight off a blush that was creeping up.

"We have less than fifteen minutes," Soul played with her pigtail, "we'll be done by then."

The scythe quickly assumed that since he said that he was going to receive another Maka-chop, but to his surprise the blonde merely glared at him and quickly pushed him away, a much less violent reaction to what he expected.

"No now, Soul," was what she said as she continued to walk. Soul looked at her quizzically before walking after her with a shake of his head.

"Not cool to be leaving your boyfriend hanging like that, Maka,"

"Hey," Maka turned around and give him a rather sly smile, "I said not _now_ didn't I?" It took Soul about a second to register what she meant, and once it did sick in he laughed. "You are just so weird," He mumbled, now walking past her.

"Just help me look for them. I'm sensing Chrona and Kid's wavelength to be close by, but there are just so many doors here." She closed her eyes so that she could get a better read on the couple's wavelength.

"Don't tell me you're really that serious on finding them."

"Quiet, something just seems off. I can't help but think that Kid is doing something that I'm going to kill him for later."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Overprotective."

Maka ignored what he just said and focused more on finding their wavelengths. It was easy to distinguish their souls from the others in Shibusen, so it didn't take too long. Her eyes opened once she picked up on something.

"They're over here," She grabbed her partner's hand, "this way Soul!"

* * *

A mix of lustful moans, whines, and cries filled the small storage room as the pair moved against each other in a steady rhythm. To be this close to one another was something they never tired of, no matter how many times they had done and will do it.

Chrona tried her best not to let out loud screams that would attract attention, but that was very difficult seeing as her body was filled with a mix of shockwaves and heat. The way he moved in and out of her, going from a teasingly slow pace to a speed that made her body ache only to switch back a moment later, it was her making just crazy with desire.

Every time he hit a certain spot, she would scream his name in ecstasy. Kid would sometimes scream out her own name as well, often adding a side comment like how wonderful she felt.

On Kid's part, this moment was what all their sexual activity has been leading up to and he knew perfectly well that the incredible feeling he gets whenever he was inside her, the way her pussy hugged his large erection, ultimately tops the others. Excuse the rather ungentlemanly thought, but that is how he felt.

"Ahh!" Chrona let out a scream that she attempted to hold back. He was starting to pick up the pace, as he wanted so much more of this incredible feeling. His hips pounded into her in a steady rhythm, his speed seemingly increasing every time he went back in.

Right now neither of them thought about that fact that anyone could just walk in and catch them. Right now all they wanted was this euphoric moment to not end anytime soon. Of course, the body has its limits.

The more that Kid pounded into her, the more the painful heat grew inside her. It only took a few more thrusts until she finally came. Her body shook due to spasms as the heat that was mainly concentrated between her legs exploded and spread throughout her body. It was something so incredible that she, unfortunately, couldn't hold back a loud scream.

The feeling of her cum while he was still inside and her reaction to such an experience was driving him over the edge. Kid fastened his pace- despite the fact his lover had already reached her limit- in desperate need to quench his own fire. Like with Chrona it didn't take long for him to finally break.

As fast as he could he slipped out of her and allowed himself to cum again, the white substance spurting out and covering Chrona's lower body. On his knees, he stared down at how lovely she looked in the afterglow. She was sweaty all over, panting hard, her pink hair spread out on the floor. Her black dress was just slightly above her cute chest, something he couldn't help but stare at.

Kid, feeling a bit more naughty, leaned down and licked some of the cum, both hers and his, off her body. The taste of the white substance was a mix of sweet and salty. Chrona's reaction was a small whine that slowly became a soft purr as he continued his licking.

Damn, he was starting to get horny again. Shinigami's body structures allowed them to last a bit longer when it comes to sex, meaning that unlike humans, and even some witches, they could do it multiple times in a day.

But despite his returning desire, Chrona had her limits and he would never push them. So instead he settled for climbing over her limp body and running his hands over her cheek, brushing away a few strands of loose hair that stuck to her sweaty skin. The ring on his middle finger felt cold, in contrast to how hot she felt her body was.

He placed an innocent kiss on her lips as he whispered "Okay, now we can leave…"

Chrona giggled, the cutest thing you'll ever hear according to Kid, as she stared up at him, her blue eyes showing how tired she was. The shinigami couldn't help but kiss her one more time. "I love you…"

For a second or so they just laid there together, enjoying one another's presence, the scent of sweat and cum lingering. If Chrona wasn't around Kid would be having a mental breakdown since there were so many things wrong with this situation. Here they were in the unorganized janitor's closet, on the floor of all places. His jacket and her panties were tossed somewhere, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned messily, his manhood was hanging out through the zipper of his pants, and his girlfriend's dress was rolled up in an asymmetric fashion. It was just so messed up and he couldn't believe he just did all of that.

But for some reason, just Chrona being there made the situation more pleasant than it actually was. Really nothing could kill this for them.

"Open the door Kid; I know you're in there!"

Said meister's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, which was very familiar and sounded _very _pissed off. "Damn it, don't tell me-"

"Maka?" Chrona peeped, sitting up a bit.

"See, what'd I tell you? You should have listened to Black*Star. They were in the janitor's closet the whole time-"

"You're not helping Soul! Now turn into a scythe so I can bust down the door."

"What? But that's destroying school property-"

"I don't care Soul, just transform!"

"Not cool Maka, you know you don't want to get expelled!"

"Fine, then I'll do it myself!"

Shit. Kid stood up as fast as he could, helping his girlfriend back up to her feet. Maka is the type of girl who will stay true to her words, and there is no doubt that if Chrona is involved the meister would be willing to go against school rules.

"Maka, don't be an idiot!"

In those few seconds that pair had to make sure they didn't look suspicious at all. Chrona's dress was pulled back down and the wrinkles were evened it. Kid zipped up, buttoned up his shirt, and swiftly retrieved his jacket. Of course the shinigami had to make sure the two of them looked symmetrical, which is why he was taking the time to make sure that both their hair and their clothing was perfect.

"Um," Despite the fact that they had rid all evidence of their actions, Chrona still looked frightened, "K-Kid- I-I can't find-"

BAM!

Not really to anyone's surprise, Maka had kicked down the door. Good thing the couple was standing a good few inches away or they would have been under.

Maka and Soul stared at them, and the pair merely stared back.

Soul had a disappointed look in his eyes "…Are you serious? You guys didn't have s-"

CHOP!

"What are you two doing in here?" Maka immediately questioned, holding a ready-to-chop hardbound book that was just used to silence Soul for a bit. If Kid wasn't careful he would be next.

"You didn't do anything, did you Kid?" The pigtailed meister pointed the book at him, as if preparing to strike. The shinigami quickly shook his head, trying his best to prevent a blush. "Of course not, Maka, I assure you that I'm not the type who does things like _that_."

That was a lie- such a horrible lie.

Maka raised a brow at his words, judging them. Luckily for him she would have to wait after school to ask anything, for the bell rang a sign that lunch was over. Kid let out an unseen sigh of relief.

"Well class is starting, we don't want to be late, now do we Chrona?"

"W-wait- Kid- I-"

The pinkette couldn't protest and was dragged by Kid back to class Crescent Moon. Maka was going to yell at him to stay in one place, but new it was inevitable. She looked back into the janitor's closet, specifically at the door that had fallen.

"…It's not that noticeable…I hope…"

Maka merely groaned for like the um-tenth time before she proceeded to drag her unconscious boyfriend back to class with her.

She thought the janitor's room smelled kind of funny, but it was probably just all the junk that was in there.

* * *

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Death the Kid, and Chrona of class Crescent Moon, please report to the Death Room. I repeat, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Death the Kid, and Chrona of class Crescent Moon please report to the Death Room."

The four teenagers stood in front of Shinigami-san, lined up in a proper row. The tall cloaked man merely faced them, silently staring at their faces. Maka and Kid both looked ashamed of something, while Soul had this 'I knew this was coming' look, but Chrona had the most fearful expression of all, but it seemed like she was worried about something else other than being called in.

"….Um, Shinigami-san," Maka was the first to speak. Shinigami-san merely tipped from side to side as he tried to think of a way to begin.

"Do you four know why I called you in?" He finally asked. The four remained silent. "Sid said that when he was walking by, the janitor's closet door was kicked down, and according to witnesses, you two," He pointed a large gloved hand at Soul and Maka, "were involved."

Maka nodded, too ashamed and embarrassed. Soul shook his head, "Hey, I tried to stop it-" He was cut off when his girlfriend stepped on his foot.

"And also according to witness," He pointed at Kid and Chrona with his other hand, "son, you and Chrona were found inside the closet."

The two's face lit up at the mention, causing a few suspicions. "….What were you two doing in there anyway?" asked Shinigami-san, who tilted his head to the side.

"We all would like to know," Soul and Maka said in unison. All attention was focused on the pair, who really didn't know what to say. Good thing that Kid was a quick thinker.

He let out an awkward cough, "Chrona and I were just…Fixing the symmetry of the closet."

"…What?" Even Chrona was confused by his excuse, but Kid continued to go with it. "You see I went in there one day and noticed how unorganized the tiny room was, so what I decided to do was to at least rearrange everything in symmetrical order. I brought Chrona with me just so that I could teach the beauty of symmetry."

"….."

The excuse was, well, weird and uncommon. And yet at the same time it was actually believable and even reasonable to the other four. It was Death the Kid, O.C.D extraordinaire after all.

"…Is that it?" Both Maka and Shinigami-san asked. Kid nodded. The two then turned to Chrona to check if she agreed. The shy swordsman looked at Kid and then looked at them before nodding nervously.

"..." Kid's father stood quiet for a few more minutes before he bounced a bit. "Okay, if you say so Kiddo~" All four of them let out a sigh, happy that the god wasn't going to interrogate them anymore.

"You three can go now, I would like to talk to Kid about something~" Shinigami-san excused the others, waving goodbye.

"Thank you, Shinigami-san," Maka, Soul, and Chrona bowed before they turned around to leave the Death Room.

"Well that was swell," Soul sighed, walking behind the two girls. "Are you sure you're okay Chrona?" Maka asked her friend, looking at her with pure concern. Chrona nodded though she still looked nervous.

"Heh-heh-" A familiar snicker was heard from behind Chrona, and in a split-second Ragnarok popped out and placed himself on his meister's head.

"Oh she's _okay_, alright," He said in a sly tone. "Ra-Ragnarok!" Chrona cried, looking up, actually surprised to see him. "Where were you?" Maka asked, patting the head of blob who quickly shooed her away.

"Chrona was _busy_ with Three Stripes back at the closet, and I didn't want to disturb them." Ragnarok continued to snicker looking down at Chrona whose face was darkening out of embarrassment. Maka didn't really get it.

"…Hey, why don't you come over to Soul and my place, Chrona? Blair's got some fish cooking for us,"

"Ugh," both Ragnarok and Soul groaned. Chrona smiled in approval. "O-okay," she nodded, "…But, can I get something in my room first Maka?"

Maka tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. "Of course, what is it?"

"…Um…Just something…Important…" Ragnarok continued to snicker.

Meanwhile, the father and son Shinigami were now the only two in the Death Room. "What is it that you want to talk to me about, father?" Kid asked, a bit more calm now that he felt like he got away with he had done.

"Well, Kiddo, you see the door wasn't the only thing that Sid found was out of place with the room." Kid raised a brow at this.

"According to Sid he found this lying somewhere on the floor," Suddenly, to Kid's chagrin, his father out of nowhere took out what looked to be black and white striped panties that looked awfully familiar.

"~Do you know who these panties belong to, Kiddo?~"

* * *

_**A/N**__: I guess I have a small fetish for couples secretly having sex behind others' backs. This definitely won't be the only Kid/Chrona lemon from me; I can assure all of you that. I am such a closet pervert. _

_You can call me the Filipino Tsubaki. _

_Look forward to the Lemon for "Behind Closed Doors" and the next chapter for "The Girl in the Corner" because either one may come up soon._

_Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. If this was a bit 'much' for you guys, I apologize. _


End file.
